1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a head mounted display (HMD), and more particularly, to an HMD that is capable of calibrating a user's eye gaze direction and a control method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A head mounted display (HMD) may be worn by a user like glasses. The user may receive digital information displayed on the HMD. The HMD may calibrate a user's eye gaze direction to detect which the user gazes at. The HMD may adjust the position of the digital information displayed on the HMD based on the user's eye gaze direction and provide the user with digital information including an adjusted display position. In order to perform eye gaze calibration, it is necessary for the HMD to provide an eye gaze calibration screen to the user such that the user views the eye gaze calibration screen. Also, it is necessary for the user to perform a process for an eye gaze calibration before using the HMD. As a result, it is necessary for the user to have time to perform the eye gaze calibration of the HMD, which is troublesome.